


Maybe we found love right where we are.

by messinadress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messinadress/pseuds/messinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life's all about moments, of impact and how they changes our lives forever." The Vow</p>
<p>AU inspired by The Vow  but not exactly like the story.<br/>No Arrow.<br/>I do not own Arrow or any characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "The moment of impact proves potential for change. Has ripples effects far beyond what we can predict. Sending some particles crashing together. Making them closer than before. While sending others spinning off into great ventures. Landing them where you've never thought you've found them. That's the thing about moments like these. You can't, no matter how hard you try, controlling how it's gonna affect you. You just gotta let the colliding part goes where they may. And wait. For the next collision."

“Felicity Smoak. 25. MVA victim.” The doctor read her chart. “Is she going to be ok Doctor?” “ Are you family?” “Well no she’s my girlfriend. And I was going to ask her to marry me tonight. So technically we will be family soon. Assuming she says yes which I’m sure she will." Ray took a deep breath.

“She substained major head trauma. She is in a medically induced coma to relieve the swelling on her brain. When we are confident the swelling has gone down, we will wean her off the medicine that is keeping her the coma.”

“Thank you Doctor.” He patted Ray on the back. “Can I see her?” He nodded and Ray walked in her room.

“Hey babe. I’m so sorry the truck came out of nowhere and now you laying here in this bed because of me.”

“Felicity?” Donna and Quentin ran in Felicity’s room, “Oh my baby.What on earth happened Ray?”

“Truck came out of nowhere. Side swipped us on Felicity’s side. She went through the window."

“Oh God” Donna said crying. Quieten held her tightly.”Ray did the doc tell you anything?” he asked.

“She suffered major head trauma. She is in a medically induced coma to relieve the swelling on her brain. When the swelling goes down they will wean her off the medicine that is keeping her the coma.”

He nodded. “It’s going to be ok Donna.” Just then Laurel and Sara ran in. “Dad what happened?” He took them out in the hall and explained the situation. They both gave him a hug, they knew Felicity was like another daughter to him and they both loved her too.

***************************************************************************************************

Two days later Felicity was well enough to be weaned off the medicine. The five of them waited patiently for her to wake up. Felicity was groggy somewhere between sleep and awake. The first thing she noticed was a tall man with kind of creepy eyes staring at her. Then she looked around the room seeing her mother and the detective she was dating and his two daughters who she had met like twice.

“Hey mom” she said weakly. “Hey baby, when Ray called I was so worried about you.”  She looked at creepy eyed guy he must be Ray. He kissed her hand, “I’m so happy you’re awake babe.” Why was he calling her babe? “Uh.. me too but I don’t know you.” “Of course you do it’s Ray you’re dorky boyfriend, your words not mine.” He laughed. Felicity was so confused. 

Sensing Felicity discomfort Quentin said, “Hey Ray let’s get the doctor. Give the girls a chance to catch up." Felicity shot him a grateful look.

“Mom what’s going on? I don’t know that guy. He says he’s my boyfriend but I’ve never met him. Laurel and Sara exchanged looks. Laurel spoke up, “Do you know us? motioning between her and Sara. “Yeah you’re the detective’s daughter. I’ve met you guys a few times. Our parents are dating.”  
“Baby I married Quentin 3 years ago.” Felicity was confused again.

“Felicity has what’s known as Retrograde Amnesia. It sometime occurs with a TBI. Since she remembers her mother. It seems to be just the recent memories, if I had to guess it would be the last 3-5 years she can’t place. It’s generally temporary but patience is the key. It’s best not to force memories. It could set her back further. Go with what she knows and what she remembers.I’d like to keep her a few more days then she can go home.” the doctor explained to the five of them.

“Ray it’s probably best she comes home with us for the time being.” He looked like he was going to protest until Quentin shot him a look. “ I’d like to come over though.” “Of course” Donna said patting him on the arm.


	2. Questions of science, science and progress Do not speak as loud as my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver & Felicity meet :)

Felicity was completely stubborn, despite the whole TBI thing she refused to stay in a damn bed for the next few days. Her mom,step-dad,Ray and Laurel were all at work, leaving Sara to babysit. She knew Sara would not let her get out of bed to walk around and stretch her legs but she just could not lay in bed for one more minute so she devised a plan, “Hey Sara will you pretty please go down to the cafeteria and find me some real food.  
“Yeah of course.” Felicity smiled, “Thank you so much. You’re my favorite just don’t tell Laurel.”  
Sara laughed, “I’ll be right back.”

Felicity waited a few minutes then snuck out of bed careful not to remove any wires or her IV so that the nurses wouldn’t come running. She cautiously stepped out the room then started walking faster so as not to get caught. She ran straight into a man who was so gorgeous it should be a crime.

He laughed. She cringed, “ I said that out loud didn’t I? Of course I did. Well that’s great to see this amnesia thing didn’t cure the babbling or the talking outloud thing."  
“You have amnesia?”  
“Yeah I was kinda hoping you did too so you could forget this conversation. He laughed louder this time prompting Felicity to put her finger to his lip. “Oh God I’m sorry it’s just that I’m probably well definitely not supposed to be out in the hall plus my sister well stepsister will be back any minute so do you have a room we can do this in.” He grinned. “Oh God it didn’t take away my inappropriate innuendos either. I’m just gonna go back to my room.”

”Wait…” he grabbed her elbow leading her to his hospital room. “You’re quite the little rebel. Usually when I take a girl back to my room I least get her name.” He paused for a few seconds, “Even if I don’t remember it in the morning.”

She laughed, “Felicity Smoak.”  
“Felicity Smoak I’m Oliver Queen.” They started at each other smiling.  
When they entered his hospital room, “So Oliver Queen what are you in for?” He laughed again, and thought _Who is this girl?_

 He hasn’t laughed this much...ever.

“You make it sound like prison.”  
“It kinda is.”  
“Motorcycle accident.”  
“Car wreck.Some drunk douche hit me and this guy who says he’s my boyfriend but I don’t remember him.”

“Oh so you have a boyfriend?” he frowned. _Of course this gorgeous girl has a boyfriend_.

“NO… well I mean technically yes I guess but when I saw him I felt nothing.Like at all. Sure I don’t remember the last 3-5 years of my life but I would have felt sparks or butterflies” ___,like I do with you she thought._

“Well did they say it was temporary?”

“Yes but even if this guy is my boyfriend and I’m sure he is, I don’t think I’m in love with him. You’re the first person that I’ve met that I….”

“What the hell Felicity? Ollie…”

“Ollie?”

“Nickname.”

“How do you know Oliver?” she said looking between the two.

“He is Laurel boyfriend’s best friend.”  
“Oh”

“How do you know Oliver?”

“I don’t I just ran into him literally.”

“ Well let’s get you back to your room before your mom and my dad freak out. Oh and Ray called he’s on his way.”

Oliver felt a sudden pang in his chest at the mention of Ray who he was pretty sure was her boyfriend. This beautiful ball of light burst into his life and as suddenly as she appeared she was. He didn’t why he was so upset he’d probably never see her again, but there was just something about her.

As Felicity was listening to her “boyfriend” tell her about his day her kept going back to her conversation with Oliver. Oliver saying his name made her smile. Not the “Ollie” name that Sara called him though that just didn’t fit him. The boy with the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen, well actually with a gorgeous ever really.

“Lis are you ready to go home tomorrow?” Ray asked.  
“God yes.”  
“ Well you’re to your mom’s for a few weeks then you can come home” With me was implied. Felicity’s heart dropped into her stomach. “Goodnight babe. Sweet dreams” he kissed her forehead. _Frack!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also I was in a car wreck and actually had a TBI so I do know it is not realistic for her to go home in just a few days and it's certainly not realistic for her to be walking around but hey sometimes things on the show don't make sense either.


	3. It's hard to say I do when I don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely an Olicity story but just like on the show we had to endure Raylicity for awhile.

Felicity left two days later. She couldn’t wondering about Oliver, was he still here? Is it ok? Does he think about me like I think about him, probably not I’m just some awkward babbling girl that ran into him. Why was she thinking about Oliver? She said be thinking about Ray. She might not feel anything for him but she can tell he’s a good guy. Weird but nice.

 

Oliver was lying in bed, thinking about Felicity. He had been released the next morning and since he met her he could not stop thinking about her. That’s stupid, he thought since she has a boyfriend. Although, she did say she felt nothing for him and she was about to tell him something before Sara bursted in his room dragging Felicity away. He loved saying her name for some reason. She probably would remember soon and be in love with her boyfriend again, so he needed to let it go. But what harm could come from asking Tommy about her right?

Felicity was settling in her old bedroom, she suddenly felt like she was back in high school but living with Ray wasn’t an option she was prepared for so she would simply deal with it.

“Hey baby, Dinner’s ready.”

“Thanks mom I’ll be right down.”

 

Felicity had been home nearly two weeks now, Donna had insisted on family dinners every night with Sara and Laurel and apparently because her mother didn’t understand the definition of family, Ray was included as well. She could tell her mother really liked Ray so she just went with it. Quentin on the other hand sensed her discomfort with the Ray situation and would always think of an excuse to get him out of the house as quickly as possibly. Something she was immensely grateful for.

Dinner was moving along fine when suddenly Ray said, “So babe you about ready to come home?”

Felicity was mentally freaking out when Quentin spoke up, “Son, let’s give it a few more days I don’t think she’s quite ready for that big of a change just yet.”  

Ray just stared at Felicity, she was getting nervous under the scrutiny of his stare, “Uh yeah dad’s right.”Four pair of eyes shot to her. Quentin smiled. The rest were shocked, Felicity had been calling him Quentin for two weeks but somehow calling him dad tonight felt right.

After dinner Ray brought her outside, “Sorry I put you on the spot in there. I just miss you.” When she didn’t return the sentiment he simply nodded, kissed her on the cheek and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Ray.”

Felicity went to her room suddenly feeling tired. She heard a soft knock, “Can I come in? If you feel up to talking that is” Laurel said with a smile.

“God yes.I can use a little sisterly advice."

Laurel nodded crossing the room to sit on the bed, “About Ray?” she said matter of factly. Felicity smiled and nodded. “ I thought so.That’s why I came to see if you would like to talk.”

“Laurel, I know I’m supposed to love him or be in love with him but I don’t feel it. When I first saw him by my bedside and he said he was my boyfriend, I literally didn’t feel a thing. And I guess you could blame the amnesia and I could wake up tomorrow and remember him, but I can’t shake the feeling that I’m not in love with him. Hell, I felt more of a spark with a total stranger in a five minute conversation than I’ve felt in two weeks with Ray.”

Felicity finally took a breath, “What do I do Laurel?”

“Well since you ask for my advice, the relationship you have with Ray is and has always been more about intellect and ideals as opposed to romance and love. Ray is an idealist and he has all these ideas bouncing around in his head but you are the one who makes the ideas more than just ideas. I’m not saying he doesn’t love you because he does but he loves your brain more than your beauty. As for your love for him only you know that. But I would advise you to least go on a date with him see if you can find the spark that you were talking about. Maybe you will.”

Laurel hugged Felicity, “Goodnight Felicity. You’re smart you’ll figure it out. Oh and as for Ollie, he’s a good guy but he hasn’t always been but he’s really changed. You’re on your own with that one.” She winked closing the door leaving Felicity with a lot to think about.

Well I guess I owe it to Ray to at least go on one date and see if that clears things up. She dialed Ray, and said even though she wasn’t ready to live him yet that it would be a good baby step if they went on a date. One date wouldn’t be so bad would it? Then Felicity’s mind drifted to what Laurel said about Oliver.She fell asleep thinking about Oliver.

 


	4. Of all the Gin Joints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. I appreciate them so much :)  
> I used a quote from Casablanca I do not own that either.

Saturday night Felicity was getting ready for her date with Ray. She told him she had two rules, they had to go somewhere casual and fun that he could try to woo her with fancy restaurants and flowers and secondly, no talking about the past. He agreed although reluctantly. As she was finishing up there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.”

“Hey kiddo”, Quentin entered. “You look real pretty but you know that you don’t have to go. I like Ray good enough but I know he can be a bit pushy.”

“It was my idea, well Laurel’s technically, but I implemented the idea.” Felicity gave a half-hearted smile.

“Oh sweetie, I love Laurel but I’d bet house money she only suggested that to keep you away from Queen.” Felicity gave a confused look, “Sara let it slip that you meet Queen and Laurel’s just trying to protect you.”

“I don’t understand…”

“It’s not really my story to tell, but Oliver Queen was a bit of a womanizer”.

“I gathered that from our conversation” she interrupted.

“Well he broke several hearts, friends of Laurel’s and I suspect Laurel’s heart too. Before Tommy.”

“ So you’re saying Laurel told me to give Ray a chance so I won’t get my heartbroken by Oliver."

Quentin nodded, “ I believe so can’t say for sure. I will say don’t do this unless you’re certain you want too.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek, “I’ll let you get back to it.” She nodded. Quentin left her with a lot to think about.

Felicity ultimately decided despite Laurel’s ulterior motives she was still right, Ray deserved a chance to make her fall in love with him again. She pushed Oliver from her mind and finished getting ready.

Felicity and Ray arrived at the club a little after 9, since Tommy owned well co-owned the bar they were able to score a VIP booth. Her and Ray talked and she was pleasantly surprised that she found his company enjoyable. Still no spark though.

“I’m gonna get us another round.”

“Felicity that’s a perk of VIP’s you don’t have to get your own drinks they bring it to you.”

“I know but I need to stretch my legs and probably hit the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Ray nodded.

“ 2 White Russians please”, Felicity said to the bartender.

She heard a familiar voice, “Of all the gin joints…”

 She smiled, “In all the towns in all the world”

“She walks into mine” Oliver finishes with a smile.

“What are you doing here?, she asks. She quickly adds, “Not that you aren’t allowed to be here it’s what are you doing here in general sense.”

He cut her off before she could say more. He smiled, _God she loved that smile_. “I knew what you meant and to answer your general question, I’m the co-owner and the other owner is “sick” although I suspect not really he just wanted to spend time with your sister, I assume.”

She start to pay for her drinks Oliver looked at the bartender and waved him off. “On the house.”

“Oliver you can’t do that.”

“Yes I can I own the place.” Oliver stated matter of factly.

“Co-own” Felicity reminded him.

He smiled and she felt the butterflies attack her stomach. “So how are you? In the general sense he added with a laugh.

“Much better.What about you? Also in the general sense.”

“Still a little sore, but on the mend.”

“Good I’m glad. Not glad that you’re sore but glad your on the mend.”

“So 2 drinks, did you remember the boyfriend?” He asked bitterly.

“Nope,but someone said I should give him a chance. See if I felt the spark.”

“And do you?”

 

Felicity was just about to answer when Ray came down the steps, “Felicity. There you are I was worried.”

“ Ray hey this is Oliver he was in the hospital the same time I was. He co-owns this place.”

Oliver stuck out his hand, “Felicity has told me a lot about you. Nice to meet you.”

“Yes you too. Your club looks great.”

“Thank you Ray. It was nice to see you again Felicity, glad you’re doing better.”

“You too Oliver.”

Oliver watched her as she was walking away, _thinking that girl is amazing_.

“Well I better get you home Felicity” Ray said when they finished their drinks.

As they pulled in her driveway she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I had a good time tonight.” Leaving them both wondering if it because of Ray or because of Oliver. They both knew the answer to that question but didn’t acknowledge it.

 


	5. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

When Oliver got home from the club Tommy and Laurel were laying on the couch watching a movie, “Hey guys.”

“How was the club tonight?”

“ We did good man” Oliver said with a smile, of course money was definitely not what he was smiling about. He was thinking about the beautiful blonde who dominated his every thought.

“Oliver Queen what the hell is on your face? Is that a smile.?” Tommy grinned.

“No way baby, Ollie doesn’t know how to smile, Laurel chimed in.

“Very funny. If you two are done I’m going to bed.”

“She must be some girl” Tommy shouted as he headed upstairs to his bedroom. Some girl no definitely not some girl she’s THE GIRL. Oliver sighed what the hell was he thinking she has a boyfriend.

 

Ray came over for dinner the next night. “Felicity may I speak with you” Ray whispered.

“Of course.”

“You like Oliver.” It wasn’t a question but a statement.

“I don’t know Oliver.”

“ No, Felicity you act like don’t know me and I’m your boyfriend.”

“Ray I--” Felicity didn’t know say.

“ I saw the way you looked at him last night” Felicity didn’t deny it or more like she could deny it. “You’ve never looked at me the way you looked at him” he paused, “not even before” he added.

“We’re breaking up aren’t we?” Felicity asked.

“Yes we are. I want you to be happy and you’re just not. I love you Felicity” he kissed her cheek.

“Goodbye Ray. I hope you find happiness.” He nodded and left. Felicity felt a twinge of sadness but mostly she felt relieved.

“ So the girl?” Tommy asked Oliver the next afternoon. “ Promise me two things, You can’t freak out and you can’t tell Laurel.”

“Fine, promise.”

“ So when I was in the hospital I met this girl.”

“Damn bro in the hospital, was she a nurse?” Oliver glared at him. He held his hands up, “Continue.”

“Not a nurse, a patient. She literally ran into me. And to be honest it was the first time I felt alive, like I wasn’t just existing. I don’t know it’s just something about her, she makes me laugh, she me smile…”

“Makes you ramble” Tommy interrupted with a grin. “ Who is she? I gotta met her?”

“You probably already have… Laurel’s step sister Felicity.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow man. Well since you’re my best friend  I’m gonna tell you this even though I shouldn’t. Laurel told me she broke up with her boyfriend or he broke up with her. Whatever they broke up. And I’m only telling you because the smile man. It’s a wonderful thing to see. But you really have to be subtle about this.”

Oliver pretty much stopped listening after hearing that her and Ray broke up.

“Ok” Tommy said snapping him back to reality, “Here’s the plan, Thea’s birthday party Laurel’s coming I’ll convince her to bring Felicity and then you can work your “I’m Oliver Queen magic.”

“Sounds like a plan” Oliver said gleefully.Maybe just maybe things were going to work out for him.

Felicity had called everyone into the living room after Ray left, explaining the breakup, leaving Oliver  out of it of course. She didn’t want to explain five times so she opted for the “family meeting”. Her mom was upset she could see it on her face but she said she wanted whatever was best for “her baby”. Quentin,Laurel and Sara seemed to not be shocked like they saw it coming.

Laurel knocked on her door some time later. “Laurel hey. Deja vu.” Laurel smiled.

“I’m fine honest you don’t need to check up on me.”

“Oh I’m not I know you’re okay with the breakup. I’m actually here to invite you to Tommy’s sister party Saturday night.”

“Well…” Felicity started.

Laurel put her hand up, “Before you say no what else are you going do? Plus you have barely left the house. Also, Tommy says he wants to see you he hasn’t seen you yet and maybe it will shake some memories loose. His words not mine.”

Felicity laughed, “Sure Laurel I’ll go.”

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up at 8:30. Goodnight Felicity.”


	6. "It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the party into two chapter. I really enjoy the Thea/Felicity interaction in this chapter, I so enjoy their interactions on the show.  
> While the story is inspired by The Vow is definitely different.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos & comments they keep me motivated :)

Laurel picked Felicity up at exactly 8:30 Saturday night. Felicity was nervous. She didn’t remember Tommy, didn’t know his sister and would probably be third wheeling it all night. She was about to call and cancel when Laurel knocked on her door.

“Wow Felicity”, You look amazing. Felicity had chosen a backless, green number paired it with her gold Louboutin heels and a gold necklace, she curled her hair and pinned it to the side.

“Thanks Laurel. You look amazing yourself.”

“You ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Laurel smiled. “Hey if you feel uncomfortable I will take you home. Got it?”

15 minutes later they pulled up to the freaking biggest house she has ever seen.

“You’re gonna be fine” Laurel squeezed Felicity hand.She nodded then exited the car.

“Hey babe” Tommy wrapped his arms, kissing her on the cheek. “Felicity Smoak. As I live and breathe.You don’t remember me but I remember you, plus Ollie has told me all about you... I mean Laurel.”

Felicity and Laurel looked confused, “What?”

“I meant Laurel.”

“Tommy may I speak with you?” Laurel said through gritted teeth

They walked away leaving Felicity alone. “So this whole “you should bring your sister to Thea’s party was about Ollie?”

“You saw him the other night.The smile was because of Felicity. He’s my best friend. I haven’t seen him genuinely smile since Robert and Moria… Have you?”

“No but he’s hurt a lot of girls in the past I don’t want Felicity to be added to that list.”

“It’s different with her" Tommy promised. "I’ve never seen him like this. He’s in love with her I can tell.”

“It better be different with her”, Laurel said dragging Tommy behind her.

*******************************************************************************

“ Hey I’ve never seen you before have I? I’m a little drunk so I don’t remember shit right now. But hey it’s my party I’ll get drunk if I wanna” Thea smiled at Felicity.

“No you don’t know me, I don’t think at least,I was in a car accident and have a mild case of amnesia so who really knows” Felicity smiled back.

“Oh Oh Oh Amnesia girl.”

“I prefer Felicity.”

“My brother’s in love with you.”

“I find that hard to believe since he’s dating my sister.”

“You’re Laurel’s sister?” Thea said with a confused look.

“Step sister”

“Oh ok well I wasn’t talking about Tommy, I was talking about Ollie” Thea grinned.

“Oliver’s your brother?” Now it was Felicity’s turn to look confused.

“Yep well half brother”

“Happy Birthday by the way. I didn’t get you anything. I know it’s rude but I wasn’t sure what to get you since we have established that we don’t know each other or least we think we don’t. I'm going to shut up now.”

“You’re cute. Besides you make my brother smile he hasn’t really smiled since my parents died. So you actually got me the best present of all. Ollie is---”

“Speedy, Happy Birthday.” Oliver wrapped his sister in a big hug.

“Speedy?” Felicity questioned.

“Ignore him. It’s a stupid nickname he gave me. I don’t think I even actually introduced myself. I’m Thea Queen or Thea Meryln. I don’t really know exactly.”

“Well, I’m just gonna stick with Thea.”

“Sounds good. You two enjoy the party” Thea said walking away, not before whispering in Oliver’s ear “I like her, don’t screw it up.”


	7. Alone Together

“Hey Felicity” Oliver said almost shyly.

“Hey back” Felicity said with a grin. “ I had no idea Tommy’s sister was your sister. Granted, I didn’t know Tommy had a sister until last week, well I probably knew it but I didn’t remember. But I definitely didn’t know you had a sister…”

Oliver was smiling the whole time she was talking, “I don’t know how you do that?”, he said.

“What? Ramble me either.”

“No make me smile.”

Felicity blushed, Oliver continued, “When my parents died I kinda just shut down and sure Tommy and Thea made me smile sometimes but it was always a fake one but ever since I met you it’s been real again.”

Felicity blush deepened and Oliver stared at her like she hung the moon.

“It probably because I constantly put my foot in my mouth, not literally of course.”

Tommy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, breaking up the moment “Hey Olicity have you guys seen Laurel?”

“Olicity?” Felicity questioned.

“Yeah your names together I didn’t like separating them ....so Olicity it is” Tommy slurred.

“You’re drunk and I’m going to go find Laurel.”

“Thanks Lis.”

Felicity shot him a look, “What?  F’licity is a hard name to say when you’re drunk, he explained.

She waved her hand as if to say whatever as she went to find Laurel.

************************************************************

 

“So…” Tommy questioned Oliver when she left.

“It was going great till you showed up” Oliver said lightly punched Tommy in the arm.

“ Just drag her up to your room lay on the Queen charm.”

“Hey”, Oliver said angry at the implication,”It’s not like that with Felicity.”

“I was joking man relax.”

“I’m not that boy anymore.”

“I know man sorry.”

*************************************************************

She found Laurel nearly passed out on the couch.

“Hey Laurel. Tommy’s looking for you.”

“Really..where is he?” She was slurring too. What a pair Felicity thought.

“Talking to Oliver.”

“Of course Ollie. Always Ollie. Did you know it only told me to bring you to this party because Ollie wanted to see you. Yeah she figured that much but she was just going to let Laurel spew.

“ He cares more about him than he does about me.”

“Hey I’m sure that’s not true. If I told you not to tell Tommy something would you tell him.”

“Of course not you’re my sister.”

“Well Oliver is like his brother.”

“I guess I understand.”

“Good go find him and make up. You guys have had a lot to drink so just stay here tonight. I’m sure this place has a 100 guest rooms. I’ll find another way home.”

“Only 8.”

"What?"

“Only 8 guest rooms. Plus the master and Thea and Ollie’s. I’m sure you can stay with Ollie” Laurel winked. “But he will use you like he uses every girl.” Felicity frowned at that.

********************************************************

Felicity didn’t see Oliver anywhere, Where the frack was he? She wandered upstairs looking for a bathroom. She found the bathroom but as she was leaving another room caught her eye. Well to be more accurate what was in the room caught her eye.

“Oliver” she called out.

“Felicity, what are you doing up here?”

“Sorry I was using the bathroom and saw you, I’m sorry I should go.”

“Wait Felicity” Oliver motioning for her to enter. She did so cautiously.

“Why did you break up with your boyfriend?”

“Why are sitting in the dark?” she shot back.

“I ask you first.”

“I didn’t” she said after a few minutes of silence. “He broke up with me.”

“Were you sad?”

“No relieved actually.”

“Your turn?”

Oliver took a deep breath, “Tommy reminded me of the person I used to be. I hated that person, then my parents died and I thought I had become someone else, someone better, someone they would be proud of but everyone still sees me as that immature screwup. If my best friend still thinks that… he trailed off wiping the tears of his face.

“Oliver, that’s not what I think. That’s not the way I see you” her thumb was rubbing back and forth across his cheek catching and wiping away the tears that continued to fall.

“You don’t know me Felicity.”

“I don’t really know anyone.” He huffed out a laugh. She continued, “I may not have known the person you were before but I know the person you are now. And I happen to like that person.”

Oliver could no longer resist, he had to kiss her. He leaned in, closing the distance, his heart pounding so loudly he swore Felicity could hear it. She probably could have if hers wasn’t pounding just as loudly. Their lips met, the warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. She grabbed a hold of his shirt tugging him closer as he snaked his arm around her waist. She let out a moan the opening allowed his tongue access with he took advantage of sliding his tongue to duel with hers. Too soon they were pulling back, breathless she still had a tight grip on his shirt. They looked into each others eyes both knowing this was something more.

  
  



End file.
